1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to spraying machines and more specifically it relates to an improved liquid chemical applicator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous spraying machines have been provided in prior art that are adapted to apply liquid materials to treat ground surfaces. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,118,607; 3,508,709 and 4,011,994 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.